Best Friends
by Nix Spiritus
Summary: When two complete opposites meet, what else could happen other than war between the two? Rated T for language. Have a nice day, lovely readers!
1. Preamble

"Nix isn't afraid of anything. That's what the kids at school would always say.." Nix muttered to herself. She hadn't been. She was the one people called when there was a spider in the corner or someone was in need of cautious aid. She wasn't very intimidated by chances or consequences, so she did whatever she felt was truly necessary. But now that she found herself in the situation, she could barely focus. "I'm such a failure.." She said as she rolled over, so her face was hidden by her pillow. Nix had found herself stuck at a mental crossroad, not knowing which way would lead to success or failure, life or death, hate or friendship.. "I'm so stupid." She said again. She turned and faced the wall, continuing to mutter about her stupidity. But she has no idea how wrong she was, being so skeptic about herself. There was someone left that wouldn't think she was something to leave on the curb. That someone didn't even realize that himself, for he thought the same thing, the two being unaware of exactly what was going to happen that would change everything.


	2. The story begins

** NIX**

I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes, only to find that my hands and arms were streaked with blood. "Not again.." I complained. I walked over to the bathroom and washed my hands. "Stupid nosebleeds.." I put on clean clothes and my jacket, and began to head downstairs. "Mom, I'm going for a walk" I said, not bothering to make eye contact to my mother as I put on my shoes. "You know you can't go out alo-" "I have friends meeting me" I lied. My mother acted so protective, but at times I find it hard to believe her "I love you"s. My mom took a bit to reply, for she was thinking over the situation, most likely. "Any boys?" She asked. "No" I said again. My mother doesn't let me go in a different room than her when I have guy friends over, no way she would let me go out unsupervised with one. "Go ahead then," She waved me off. "Stay safe." I left the house without giving a response, heading towards the back woods no one went too. Everyone believed this whole "Ghost Miner" legend thing. I had seen the "GHOST MINER SIGHTINGS" online, and I cold tell they were either edited or a group of stupid 10 year olds in costume. I enter the woods and got a strange chill, and a feeling eyes were glaring at me from a short distance. I turned to where I suspected the stare's source was, and saw nothing. I shrugged it off and headed to where I usually went, a small clearing near, what I figured to be, the center of the woods. Again I felt a stare, deeper and colder, but shrugged that off as well. I leaned on a tree, and stood, feeling a slight breeze float though the woods. I began to hum a song I had heard from an anime, and eventually began to belt it out, feeling as if I was being more closely watched with every word I said. Just as I was about to hit the climax and chorus, I heard a snap of a branch to my left "You're nightmares too, that's where..." I turned to the source of the sound, and headed towards the brush that was growing there. The bush abruptly swung in one direction then calmed, as if nothing had even touched it. I could of sworn I saw pure white orbs, two of them, when the bush moved but, then again, it was probably nothing.


	3. Too interesting

A short author's note, if I may. *Ahem* HOLY SHIT. THIS ALREADY HAS 30 VIEWS? *Coffee TABLE FLIPS* Thank you all so much~! Now, on with the story.

** HEROBRINE**

Someone had entered the forest. I jumped down from the tree I was in, and gave a quick scan of my surroundings. Normally I would sit in Minecraft singleplayer worlds, waiting to catch an unsuspecting player, but today I decided to leave the game and give the world a chance. So far all I could find were drunk men or woman "selling their bodies." Ugh. I sped through the forest, feeling the need to see who had decided to come here. After I could get a stronger grip on the presence, I teleported. I was obviously closer after that, which was good, but I think I would've walked more if I knew I was going to land face first into a tree. I was much more stealthy in Minecraft. I continued towards the direction of the person, well, I can only assume it's a human, this time on my own feet. I soon came across a clearing, where a now visible figure was stopping. I was correct, for it was a young girl, looking to be around 15. She sat down against a tree and did nothing for a while, and as I was about to abandon the area she began to sing. Her voice drifted though my head, giving me a warm feeling. I crouched into a bush, wanting to hear more of her voice, but being the clumsy dumbass I can be, I snapped a twig; causing her voice to drift off and her head to cautiously turn towards me. "You're nightmares too, that's where.." She finished, continuing to turn her head. She store at the bush I was behind, as if she were staring into my eyes. My eyes. They were blank and soulless, unlike hers, seeming to buzz with energy. She continued to stare at the bush I was behind, and seconds turned to hours. I decided I needed to get out of the area, and swiftly teleported, causing the bush the shift and shake for a few seconds. I was now in a tree, not to far, for she was still in sight. I could tell she was still looking at the bush, now confused on why it has been moving. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk back towards the town, probably headed home. She tripped and fell every now and then, and every time she did the urge to help her up flowed through me, thought I had no idea why. I was a villain. The Satan on Minecraft. So far I hated everything about this place, but for some reason she was intriguing. I wanted to know more about her. She was far too interesting.


	4. Meeting

_A quick shout out to my first follower, __**CiciLuvsYou**__! Thank you, Cici-san~! _

**NIX**

I started up minecraft, slightly agitated, for I had deleted .minecraft without removing the mods in the folder, so I was going to have to scan the internet for them and dodge viruses later. I selected multiplayer and entered my friend's server IP. I named it Mazure's Kingdoms and selected it. I entered the server, and my ign appeared in the chat box. To my disappointment, no one was online. I set myself to creative mode {Admin powers rule :3} and warped to my kingdom. I then began to build shops and homes, preparing for the server's official opening. "So many houses.." I muttered to myself as I continued to build. A friend said my buildings looked like they came out of someone's ass, but I continued to build, despite his comments. Out of nowhere the death screen appeared, my screen tinted red revealing a score of zero. I store at my screen oddly, thinking to myself. It hadn't said anyone was online before I entered, and there was no way I wouldn't of noticed a log in, even if they vanished right after. 'Damn it Adam.' I typed in the chat. 'If that's you, I'm going to break you.' I continued. I was again greeted with a red death screen, this time my score being 11111. I store at my screen blankly, not sure what was going on at this point. Hacker? No, the server wasn't even public yet. A thought came to my mind, but I soon shook that away, knowing he was a story. "Damn it." I said. I tried logging out and logging back in, and I was this time greeted by ghasts and enderman sounds at spawn. I immediately lowered my volume, and turned it up again, just enough so I could still hear but not get ear raped. I glitchy name came up in the chat. It was mainly the &k font, which makes things look like moving code, but an H, e, r, b, i, and another e remained in the normal font. I store at the name flabbergasted. All I could make out was an all to familiar name, Herobrine. "Herobrine.." My head echoed the name. "Herobrine..HOLY SHIT" My head screamed at me. 'Hello.' He typed. 'Do you like my pets?' I store at my screen. My fingers slowly tapped against my keyboard, typing a response. 'They're great' I said. "Though, they kind of raped my ears.' Almost immediately after that, the mobs dissipated and their sounds died out. After what seemed to be a long while, Herobrine spoke up. 'Better?' He questioned. After a pause, I gave my response. 'Yes, thank you.' Silence and multiple death screens followed after that. I was confused, Anna or Adam could be screwing around, or even Matt. But they'd just been in a skype call with me, and neither were on Minecraft. I respawned, but not at the normal location. I was at something that seemed to resemble a Nether Fortress. At this point my hands were shaking. "It's just a game, he can't touch you" I muttered to myself. Almost immediately after that my screen flashed, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, expecting my little sister or Mom to be there. When my eyes met with pale, white pupils, I screamed and fell out of my chair, and soon after that passing out.

_I'm sorry this chapter was such a fail! I've been low on ideas and was desperate to get another chapter out._

_Thank you, my lovely readers~!_


	5. Notice (Not a chapter)

_Hello my fabulous readers! I just have a few quick things to say, sorry if I made you think there was another chapter._

Greetings, lovely readers! I just want to say a few things;

1- I have most likely fallen ill, and I may be slow to update for a bit

2- HOLY SHIT I HAVE A **REVIEW**. Thank you for the compliment, and I surely WILL write more for the Geek! :3

3- I will consider any ideas you guys give me, so please, don't be afraid to PM/Review and drop off ideas~

4- I think I just ate my weight in cookies, I might fall asleep for a week ._.

5- I believe you should know what the hell made me make this story. Well, I was playing truth or dare with a Creepypasta fangirl. I chose dare aand.. xD

6- I will continue the story until I finish. I have two people who follow, so there's no way I'm quitting!

_ Have a fabulous day/night, my lovely readers! (Sorry, I don't know what side of the world you're on x3)_


	6. Meeting (Cont)

_So, I'm sitting on my dads recliner, listening to Three Days Grace, and eating a fruit rollup. I now know what paradise feels like._

_Enjoy the chapter, my lovely readers~!_

**NIX**

I awoke in my bed, curled up in a ball under the covers. Was it a dream? I thought back to the incident that supposedly happened a few minutes ago. Pssh, it probably all was my imagination. Herobrine, nor any Creepypasta existed. I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face, just to see it stubbornly push itself back in front of my eye. "Stupid.." I muttered, trying to get it out of my face. I turned, planning on getting a brush from the washroom, when I saw him. There he was, in all his existence, sitting on my desk, staring at my direction. I made a noise that sounded like a dying whale as I reached for my pillow. My hand quickly searched every inch of the pillow, but there was nowhere to grip. Damn it. I had always kept a small knife under my pillow, just incase. I knew either way it wouldn't stand a chance against someone, something, I don't know, like Herobrine, but I felt the need to locate it. "Looking for this?" The pasta suddenly said, pulling out my blade. Shit, I was defenseless. I saw the Satan's face bend into a smirk. "There's no need to defend yourself from anything here, Nix." I flinched at the sound of my name. How did he..? "I read minds" He stated. My face flushed into a tint of pink, know aware of this mental invasion. "D-d.." I stuttered. Herobrine's eyebrows raised, questioning what I had said. "Eh-I.." I said, shaking. He let out a chuckle. "Don't be afraid, Nix." He pushed himself off my desk, revealing himself to be about 7 feet tall. "Every block is 1.3 meters in reality.." I remembered from a video I had seen, while muttering to myself. "At the height of two blocks.." "That's right" Herobrine said, cracking a small smile. I didn't understand; Why was he here, why isn't he pulling out a pickaxe and slitting my throat? How is he so open.. "Ah, Nix." He said, placing his hand on my head. "Don't be afraid, you don't want all the kids at school thinking you're insecure." He said slyly. Fucker. "B-bastard.." I said, pushing away. "Don't bring that up. You don't know the least bit-" "You talk in your sleep." He interfered. I could feel my face grow hot. What exactly did I say..? "H-how long have you been here-!?" I shouted, causing Herobrine to step back in shock. I almost felt bad for a moment, just for a second. "I don't know, a few hours maybe." He said, regaining his cool "J-Why?!" I continued to shout. A smirk returned to Herobrine's face, and he slowly began to walk up to me, with no caution or care. "Because, Nix" He got closer, forcing me into something similar to a hug, but with only one arm pushing me into his chest. "You interest me, all I've been able to find or see so far are sluts or drug addicts. You're different." He said blatantly. "I saw you in the woods a few days ago." He continued. I flinched wanting to pull away. He hadn't.. "Yes, I heard you sing." He said, invading my mind yet again. "D-damn it," I said, now attempting to escape his iron grip. "Shut up.." My face had turned crimson. He laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, Little Nix." Dear God, please don't let that name catch on. "You're talented." Herobrine tightened his grip on me. I again attempted to squirm out of his grip, only to yet again have it end in failure. "You're so resistant." He said, shifting himself so his eyes would meet mine. "Mōshiwake arimasenga, watashi wa chōdo.. Konran shite iru" I nervously said. Herobrine gave me a puzzled look. "English, please." I felt my face turn red. I hadn't even noticed my language change, I'm an idiot. "I'm just confused.." I said quietly. "Heh.." Herobrine let a smile slip onto his face. "I'll explain." He said. "But I'm not letting go." He spoke again, casually. My face went back to crimson. "N-no! Let go!" I squealed wanting to escape his grasp. Herobrine let out a slight chuckle as he squeezed me tighter. "Now." He started. "Let me explain.."

_BOOM This took forever but I did it! x3 I'm on the house computer, and this keyboard..Ehn..and the DESKTOP JESUS there's FILES EVERYWHERE. MAKE A FOLDER MOM._

_-If you have seem or are familiar with the Anime "Kaichuwa Maid-Sama, you will understand who Im' beginning to resemble Hero off of xD;_

_I hoped you enjoyed, my lovely readers~!_


	7. HEALP

_Herro my fabulous readers! I am in need of a title cover, and I have no idea what to use x.x_

_I was going to use a random picture off of google, but then I realized, "Hey, why not let my epic readers decide?" So here you go! Anyone may send me a link (or two, or three, just no more than four xD) via PM or Review. If you do decide to send more than one, make sure you send the links/files in one message (I don't want my inbox filling up ^^;) Thank you again, my lovely readers! And I'm sorry if I got your hopes up and made you think this was another chapter. Gomen'nasa~! Enjoy your evening/morning!_

_-Nix_


	8. Meeting POV dif

_Hello again, my lovely readers! I'm in a bit of a mood, so I might fail at this chapter with spelling, or just the story in general. Sorry about that, anyway, read on!_

**HEROBRINE**

She really was different. After she had passed out I put the girl in her bed, still unaware of her name. I decided to quickly scan though her thoughts, and I eventually came across her name. "Nix.." I tested the word on my tongue. I grinned and sat on Nix's desk, waiting for her to wake up.

_About 3 hours later o3o_

"Mhn.." I heard. I noticed movement in the bed, Nix was waking up. I again looked through her thoughts. So she thought it was a dream, hm? Oh this'lll be fun. She sat up and pushed her bangs to the side, out of her eyes, just to have it fall back into her face. I smirked as she gave a sigh of defeat, and adjusted her gaze to meet me. She almost immediately reached for her pillow, her palm dancing of the fabric. I smiled to myself, so she was aware of the knife in her pillowcase. "Looking for this?" I said as I pulled out the small weapon. Her eyes widened in surprise. "_Shit, I'm defenseless."_ She thought. Heh. She truly was different though. She wasn't screaming or freaking out, but I could tell she was unsettled. Her palms were shaking and she seemed uneasy. "There's no need to defend yourself from anything here, Nix." She was taken back at the use of her name. Her thoughts began to configure into a mental question. "I read minds." I stated. Her face turned a shade of pink, and I couldn't help but inwardly laugh. She stammered, attempting to talk, her face still reddening. I gave her a questioning look. She again stammered, attempting to start a sentence. I quietly laughed. "Don't be afraid, Nix." I got off her desk, and she looked at me in awe at my actual height. "Each block is 1.3 meters..two block height.." She muttered. I let a smile slip onto my face. At the same time, I was looking through her thoughts and memories. She had said a few things in her sleep. So, she's a respected peer to most at her school, but some people aren't to fond..Oh god. She told people she was lesbian go people would stop asking her out..? It's so stupid, yet, ingenious. "Ah, Nix." I pat her head. "Don't be afraid, you don't want all the kids at school thinking you're insecure." I must've hit something, because she immediately flinche and pushed away._ Fucker._ She mentally cursed at me. "B-bastard. Don't bring that up, you don't know the least bit-" "You talk in your sleep." I stopped her sentence. Her face turned into an obvious shade of red._ "What exactly did I say..?"_ "H-how long have you been here-?!" She suddenly shouted. I stepped back, a bit surprised at her outburst. "I don't know, a few hours maybe." "J-why?!" She continued to shout. My smirk returned to my face. I began to approach her. "Because, Nix." I forced her face to bury into my chest with one arm, similar to a hug. "You interest me, all I've been able to find or see so far are sluts and drug addicts. You're different." I said casually. "I saw you in the woods a few days ago." She flinched, trying to squirm away from my grasp. _He hadn't.._ "Yes, I heard you sing." I said. "D-damn it." She again tried to get away from me. "Shut up.." Her face was now a deep red, and I let out some laughter. "Don't be embarrassed, Little Nix." Her face grew to a darker red. "You're talented." I said, tightening my grip. She again squirmed. "You're so resistant." I moved so she would make eye contact. She then stated something that sounded like gibberish, even another language. I store at her blankly for a moment before responding. "English, please." Her face turned into a shade of red that seemed impossible to create. "I'm just confused.." Nix muttered, shifting her gaze to a far corner. "Heh.." I grinned. "I'll explain." Her face was returning to a normal shade. "But I'm not letting go." Her face immediately returned to red. "N-no!" Let me go!" She squealed, twisting and squirming. I forced her closer, and gave a small laugh. "Now," I said. "Let me explain."

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO _FRIKKING_ LATE.**_ My laptop is still unusable and my sister has been hoarding the computer lately, so I haven't been able to update my story. I'gomen'nasai, watashi o yurushite kudasai! -Nix_


	9. Teleporting

_Hello readers! I plan on making up my late update with another few chapters TONIGHT! I've chugged down coffee and I've got a giant pretzel right here, so here we goooooo!_

**NIX**

"So.." I was sitting on my bed, while Herobrine had returned to sitting on my desk. He had just finished explaining why he had decided to approach me and all. "I'm..interesting?" I questioned. He nodded his head to signal 'yes'. I gave him an awkward stare. "..Why?" I cocked my head sideways. "I've already said, Nix." He lunged off my desk and chose a new place to sit, next to me. "You're different, I haven't seen anyone like you." I could feel my face turn hot. The Creepypasta gazed down at my face, smiling and stifling laughter. "R-right." I said absentmindedly, trying to hide my face. Before I could say anything to begin a new topic, Herobrine did that himself. "What did you expect when you saw me." He said, seriousness suddenly captivating his voice. "I-um.." I stammered. He was really intimidating when he got serious. "Honestly, I was expecting you to pull out a pickax and slit my throat." I store at the ground. Why am I so embarrassed? I felt a hand sit on the top of my head. "It's understandable. Having a reputation as the Satan of MC isn't the best thing to greet people with." I had nothing to say after that, and neither did he, so there was a long, awkward silence. I needed to break it somehow, I hated these situations. "Does it get lonely..?" I cautiously said. I felt his hand on my head tense. "No." Another long pause. "I'm sorry." I said, my head still hanging. Herobrine didn't say anything, but instead got off my bed and stood in front of me. "C'mon." He said, causing me to look up at him. He was like a giant, even when I was standing. "There's something I want to show you." I got off my bed and started to follow him out of my room. I sudden realization hit me-I had just met this person a few hours ago, and here I was trusting him to leave my house, never the less be in my house. I really am an idiot. "So, you trust me, do you?" I could tell he was smirking. "S-shut up." I said. Just as my face had turned back to a normal color, it was pink again. I could hear the TV on downstairs. "My parents are home." I said, suddenly remembering they were here. Without another word I felt Herobrine's arms wrap arund my waist, and I felt like I was about to puke. Everything was spinning and I felt tingly, as if I was having a staring contest with Slenderman.

I was teleporting.


	10. Slender's Mansion

_Oh gosh. I just accidentally told my friends that "I really need a new vag, mine is old and used x.x" Yeah. MY B CHANGED TO A V. I MEANT TO SAY BAG x.x_

"You need to stop passing out, Little Nix." My eyes snapped open. Where..? Everything came back to me. I held my head. "You could have warned me.." Everything ached. "Oops." He teased.I stood up, just to come crashing down into his arms. "My, my, Nix. So straight forward, we hardly know eachother~." My face grew hot. "S-shut up!" I pushed myself off of him, to find he had a silly grin on his face. "Come on." He said as he grabbed my wrist. "Eh-hey!" I shouted as he dragged my through a maze of trees. I guess we're in a forest. "Be quiet, we're almost there." The forest seemed to darker, the trees getting thicker and harder to pass through. How did he know where he was going? "Look." He said, stopping and pointing. There was a shape in the distance. A mansion..? Wait. I've played this game enough times to recognize it. "Slender's Mansion.." I muttered. Herobrine looked over his shoulder at me, beaming. Slender's Mansion.

_Tehe~. Sorry, I had too. I have a chapter idea I want to get too, but I need more charectar development for it. So I must continue to__** write away my souuuull! **__-Nix_


	11. Introductions

_Hello, lovely readers! This is going to be my fourth chapter written tonight! Enjoy~! _

**NIX**

"Wooo! Hero's back!" I heard a voice call. "Yeah, yeah." I heard another voice say, followed by button mashing and the sound of guns firing. "And he's got a girl with 'em!" Said the first voice. I couldn't help but to shy behind Herobrine, cautious of who exactly was talking. Someone walked through an open door, revealing himself to be Jeff. Jeff the motherfucking killer. "_This is where I die._" I thought to myself. "You're fine Nix." Herobrine assured me. Mind reading bastard. "So, who's this?" Jeff said, pocketing his knife. I eyed his hands, watching for sudden movements or jerks, wishing I had my own knife with me. "Nix, this is Jeff." Herobrine said. "I-I'm aware." I said, continuing to hide behind Hero's structure. "Heh, Creepypasta fan, is she?" Hero nodded. "You didn't bring a fangirl here, did you?" I could tell Herobrine was rolling his eyes-er-whatever, you know. "No, of course not Jeff." "She did faint when she saw me though." He added, moving over, forcing me to be revealed. "T-That's because I was scared, damn it." I stammered. Jeff gave a small smile. I swiftly looked him over, nothing very different from his story, only that his smile-shaped cuts had scarred over, keeping their shape, but not allowing sight into his mouth, like it originally did. It also seemed he had cut his hair. "Wanna show her the rest of the family?" Jeff asked Herobrine, who I was once again sheepishly standing behind. "Sure." He said, as he began to walk out of the doorway and into the house. I quickly followed, afraid to leave his side. I hate to say it, but out of all the people that were going to be here, I felt most comfortable with Herobrine. We walked into another room, which had two other people in it. A boy, dressed as Link, and a young girl playing with stuffed animals. "Ben." Jeff said. The boy gave no response. "Ben." He repeated, this time louder. The pasta sighed and paused his game, looking up at Jeff. "I'm on a kill streak, what do you want?" He questioned, obviously unamused. "Hero brought a girl home, her name is.." He turned his gaze to me. I guess he didn't quite remember my name. "Nix.." I muttered, still a bit fearful of the killer. "Nix." He mimicked, telling Ben my name. I could already feel him breathing down my neck. "Hey there, cutie." Ben said seductively. I instinctively elbowed him in the gut, causing the game-haunter to fall. He let out a groan. "Don't touch me." I said boldly, in defense mode, standing me ground. Jeff grinned at Herobrine. "I like her."

_Ha, I'm sorry, I had to bring other Creepypastas into this xD_

_I hope you enjoyed! -Nix_


	12. Friends and Enemies

_Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I'm sick. x.x Sorry, lovely readers!_

_**Herobrine**_

I couldn't help but grin as Ben fell to the floor after being elbowed by Nix. "I like her." Jeff said to me, giving a small smile. This really was a family, and Nix was already becoming part of it. "Let's show her the rest of the group." Jeff said as Ben began to stand up, holding his gut where he had been hit. "Sorry~" Nix said, all to innocently. I gave a sarcastic wink to Ben, and he returned a glare. Jeff began to lead us to the kitchen, where two other Pastas sat; Eyeless Jack and Masky. Masky looked up from the cheesecake he was eating, and E.J-I can only infer- looked at us as well. "Why is Ben holding his stomach? And why is his face all red?" Was the first thing that came from Masky's mouth. "Did someone beat him at Call of..Whatever it is?" E.J questioned, attempting to tease. It was a bit hard with his hushed tone. Before I could speak up and tell them about Nix, Jeff interrupted; "Ben got beat up by a girl!" He said, as if it was the most exciting thing ever. "Wh-Where?" E.J asked. I guessed I didn't realize Nix had shied behind me again. "Oh, c'mon Nix." I said, forcing her from behind me. She fixed her eyes to the ground. Was she embarrassed? "Little Niiiiiiiiiix~" I teased. She looked up at me, giving me a childish glare. I have a signature grin. "This is her?" Masky asked, causing Nix's face to redden a bit. "Yup." I said, sounding proud. It was nice to see Ben get beat up every now and then. "Pfft, Ben got hurt by this thing?" The new voice caused everyone to turn their heads, to reveal another Creepypasta. Zalgo. "How'd you get in?" Jeff shouted from my right. I shoved Nix back behind me in response to Zalgo's remark, along with his evil sneer. "Aw come on, Hero. Let me see the mortal." He said, inching his way towards us. "If she's so special, why can't I see her, hm?" He asked, still approaching. "Get out of here, will you? All you are is talk." I said, still infront of Nix. I saw something shine out of the corner of my eye. Was that a knife? No, something else. I saw her fingers fiddle with in momentarily. Once I continued to hear footsteps, I focused my attention back on Zalgo. "All talk, now, that's not very nice, 'Herabryne', or whatever you are." I shot a glare in his direction, and saw Jeff begin to reach for his knife out of his pocket. The other three had left to grab their own weapons. Oh God, I'm just now realizing that I have nothing. No weapon, no ranged combat even. All I can do out of game is- I saw something whip past me, almost hitting my head, but stabbing Zalgo's eye instead. "What-" He said, attempting to grab the small object. Blood began to slowly seep from his dark pupils. I glanced over at Jeff, and even he looked surprised. The others weren't back yet, Jeff hadn't done it. I felt Nix grip my shirt from behind. Had she really..? "Mortal scum." Zalgo sneered, pulling the blade out of his eye. Nail trimmers. She had pulled out the sharp part, the one you use to get dirt or other things out of your nails, and positioned it forwards before throwing. This girl is crazy. Zalgo suddenly lunged, and I tensed and braced myself, expecting to topple over. I then heard the sound of flesh tearing. Jeff had gotten an open shot. The opposing Pasta screeched as more blades came at him, a thrown scalpel and other small knives. But they were no use, he would soon regrow his muscle and skin. I felt Nix's grip on my clothing tighten. I attempted to read her thoughts, scan through them, but they were all screwed up, mixing around. She was insecure and scared. "It's alright." I said, attempting to secure her through all the madness. One minute we were showing her the house, and next thing you know there's knives and other things flying everywhere. I suddenly felt a warm liquid drip down my arm. It was my own blood, I guess Zalgo had gotten a shot at me while I was reading Nix. "Hero-" A hear a small scream from behind me, followed by a thud. Nix had been slammed into the wall behind me, and was now behind held up against it by her throat. "Damn you!" I screamed, sudden rage taking over me. I didn't understand why I was so concered, but at the same time I didn't care. I didn't want Nix dead. "Ah-Ah, that's not very nice language, Hero." Zalgo taunted. I could see blood dripping from Nix's neck. I had no other choice at this point, physical contact would do me no good. I grabbed one of the knives that was littered onto the floor, and lunged.

_Half an hour later_

_Holy shiz, two points of veiw in one chapter!? /Explodes_

**_Nix_**

Everything ached. And I mean_ everything_. It was like my entire body was having it's period. "Nyeh.." I said, making a poor attempt to rub my eyes. A failed and wound up flopping my arms down. "Nix?" A worried voice said. It sounded so distant. I made another noise in response, still attempting to sit up. "I-I'll get some water." The same voice said. I then heard a door open and close again, and that was when I fell back asleep.

_Another hour later (Still Nix .3.)_

"Ehn.." I sat up, my eyes adjusting to the light. Where was I? Memories came back. Hero's arm. Oh god. "H-" I tried to speak. "His arm.." I attempted to hold my head and keep my posture, only to flop back down again. I guess I was in a bed. "Hero's arm.." I tried to sit up, only to fail. I had closed my eyes again. I heard a faint, quiet laugh. "Ah, Nix." I heard the floorboards creek as someone approached the bed. "I'm fine, but you still need rest. Sleep." I felt something momentarily press against my forehead, and I then drifted back asleep.

_OOOOOOOH SHNAP. ZALGO'S HERE EVERYBODEH. Okay, so I read some Creepypasta fanfictions, and it seems that Jane, Zalgo, and The Rake are portrayed as the "evil ones", so I'm going to stick with that, mainly Zalgo right now. If anyone has a problem with this, I'm fine with changing it. _

_-Response to BlueFrog- __ Haha, yes. I had no idea what to name the character, and I can't write "Second" stories for my life, so I just went with Nix, my Mazure's OC and Username. And thank you for the favorite! Tehe~_

_AAAAAAND, WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT WAS, *"STORY NIX?"* ** (Prepare for awkward self roleplay because I have nothing better to do. This is what I would do if I could converse with myself. PARADOX. ;u;)**_

_N; Wha._

_M; TEH THINGGGG! ON YO FOREHEAD._

_N; Ah, a bug? Icepack?_

_M; ...FINE THEN BE THAT WAY. :C_

_N; WHATDUYOUWANT FROM MEH._

_M; YOUR LUVINS BB._

_N; .._

_N; Buh._

_M; YO LUVVINSSSS._

_N; ..D:_

_M; c:_

_Tehe, I hoped you ejoyed this chapter, lovely readers! 1,278 words on this chapter! Woo! _


	13. FML (Not a chapter)

WELP. MY COMPUTER IS DYING.

I can't copy and paste links, most websites don't work, and the Italics button is missing, so no special italic message. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MAH COMPUTER. ;=;.

Therefore; I can't look at the links I'm being sent (Sorry guis ;-;) So, I'm jsut going to use a random Herobrine picture I found off the internet. Woop.

I CAN'T GET ON MC. NOO, I NEED TO KEEP FINDING MAPS FOR THE SERVER. FAHAHHHHH.

Oh, and Just so you know, "Mazure's Kingdoms" IS an actual server, and I am actual an admin on it. I have permission to give you guys the IP in the story once it officially opens, I hope to see you there!

I'm going to attempt to update the story with another chapter, hopefully my computer won't bug out. Sorry, I'll try guys!

-Nix


	14. Chapter 105

Oke, remember chapter 10? Well this is chapter 10.5. It's not important, but I thought I needed some explanatory matter for the ending of chapter 10. Oh, and my computer is still bugging, so no italics ;=;. Sorry, lovely readers, but try to enjoy this small chapter!

/Recap: Nix's POV\\

"Ehn.." I sat up, my eyes adjusting to the light. Where was I? Memories came back. Hero's arm. Oh god. "H-" I tried to speak. "His arm.." I attempted to hold my head and keep my posture, only to flop back down again. I guess I was in a bed. "Hero's arm.." I tried to sit up, only to fail. I had closed my eyes again. I heard a faint, quiet laugh. "Ah, Nix." I heard the floorboards creek as someone approached the bed. "I'm fine, but you still need rest. Sleep." I felt something momentarily press against my forehead, and I then drifted back asleep.

_AAAAAAND, WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT WAS, *"STORY NIX?"* **(Prepare for awkward self roleplay because I have nothing better to do. This is what I would do if I could converse with myself. PARADOX. ;u;)**_

_N; Wha._

_M; TEH THINGGGG! ON YO FOREHEAD._

_N; Ah, a bug? Icepack?_

_M; ...FINE THEN BE THAT WAY. :C_

_N; WHATDUYOUWANT FROM MEH._

_M; YOUR LUVINS BB._

_N; .._

_N; Buh._

_M; YO LUVVINSSSS._

_N; ..D:_

_M; c:_

_/Story\\_

**Herobrine**

"Nix-!" My pulse was racing, the livingroom had become a mess, the couch and coffee table were covered in blood stains-more than usual.

We had gotten Zalgo to leave, about time, too. I don't want to see Slender's reaction to this. I checked Nix for serious wounds. She had a gash in her neck, not too deep though, there couldn't be much blood loss. I guess it was the hit to the wall that knocked her out. She still had a pulse, thank God. "Jeff." I called over, noticing the killer over by E.J, bandaging his own wounds. "I'm taking Nix to my room, okay? I'll be back down in a bit." Jeff looked up from his wounds and looked at me. "Alright, but don't get too rough on the girl, she's already passed out one time." At first I didn't understand what he had said, but then sudden realization smacked me in the head. "W-No! You know what I mean, damn it!" Was I blushing? I feel hot, huh. It's probably blood."Yeah, yeah." He said sarcastically, back to focusing on his wounds. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ben start to stand up. Before another perverted remark could be made, I put Nix over my shoulder and took her upstairs. I opened my bedroom door with my foot, and set her on the mattress, while I went to look for gauze in the bathroom. I found a small roll of adhesive bandages. "It'll work." I shrugged, and headed back to my room, to find Nix in the same place she was on the bed.

I quietly stepped over to her, trying to keep her asleep. I took the small piece of tape off the bandage wrap and began to cover her neck, trying to keep it loose enough that she can breath. I wasn't the best bandage-er or whatever, but It was enough to stop the bloodflow. I ran back to the bathroom to return the bandages, when I caught a look at myself in the mirror. I was covered in blood. It was dripping down my face, for I had been hit in the forehead before Zalgo had left. My cut on my arm was still running blood as well. It would probably turn into another scar. I glanced over at the shower. "Meh, may as well." I said as I grabbed a towel.

/I'm not writing about this part xD\\

I stepped out of the bathroom, still only in a towel, not bothering to dry myself off. I had reached my door, when I remembered that Nix was in there. "Damn it." I silently said to myself. I slightly opened the door, afraid that Nix would be awake. She wasn't, thank God. I sprinted in, quickly got dressed, then sat down by Nix, on the foot of the bed. Hm, it looks like someone had brought her water. Probably E.J.

/Half an hour later

"How's Nix?" Everyone asked simultaneously as I came downstairs. "She's still asleep." I said, making my way down the steps. "Is she alright? Did she loose a lot of blood?" Masky asked, setting down what must be his 5th slice of cheesecake. "She seems fine." I pulled out a water bottle from the fridge. Awkward silence floated though the air. "Well, I'm just gonna-" I slowly walked back upstairs. I hate when that happens. I went back in my room, checking on Nix. She was still asleep. I went over to the corner of my room which contained only a few objects: A book and acoustic. I picked up the guitar and began to tune it, plucking at the strings. I guess this is what I did when I was bored. I could go into Minecraft, but I don't want to leave Nix. I strummed a G chord, causing Nix to stir in her sleep and sit up, muttering something. "H-" She rubbed her eyes, attempting to fight off fatigue. "His arm.." She just fell back onto the bed. "Heh." I walked over to her, setting down the guitar. I pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Ah, Nix." "I'm fine, but you still need rest. Sleep." I said,pecking her forehead, then walking out, not knowing exactly what I had just did.

WELL. THAT DIDN'T TURN OUT SHORT AT ALL. xD; Dang, this took two hours. I was writing between food and other stuff, sorry. ;=;

Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed! -Nix


	15. Awake

_Hello, lovely readers! I can hit the italics button again! Do you know what that means? More updates! c: But alas, I have school tomorrow, so I might not be able to come up with another chapter. I've already gotten myself into writing a video-game medley. Skyrim is hard to transfer to a flute x.x; Wish me luck, and enjoy this chapter! _

**Nix**

I sat up and felt my head, still in the phase of a burning headache. "Ehn.." I made a noise as I rubbed my eyes, attempting to fight off dizzyness. I wound up with the back of my head on my pillow. I guess the fatigue won. I continued this for about 15 minutes, before I was finally able to sit up without falling or titling. "Awake, hm?" A voice from behind me called. I turned and saw Hero, sitting on the foot of the bed I was in. "Sort of.." I muttered, still holding my head. I began to mentally ask a question, when Herobrine spoke again. "My room." He said. So this is.. My face immediately grew red. "Heh." I looked over at Hero and saw he was smiling. "It's funny, you're so easily embarrassed." "You shut up." "Make me" "I don't want to." "Well then I won't" "But I want you to." "But I DON'T want to." That conversation lasted for about 20 minutes. "Fine, you win." I sighed, and rubbed the back of my neck, surprised to feel something that I recognized as bandages. "Did you do this?" I asked, noting the covering. "Oh, yeah. You got hit pretty rough." There was a bit of a pause after that, and I awkwardly shifted my glance to a now-ever so-interesting wall. "-I'm sorry." I looked back at Herobrine, a bit surprised. "I'm sorry." He repeated, this time a bit more loudly. "I'm tried to cover you, -he was fast though, you could've died-" He began to ramble on. Was he nervous? He would stutter now and then, talking about what he should've done. "I-I just." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Hero." I said, a bit louder than usual. Now I was nervous. He looked up at me, a bit surprised. "What's important right now is that I didn't die, and I'm here. We're here. You did what you could, thank you." I gave him a soft smile, and he smiled back, his face slightly red. "W-we should change your bandages." He suddenly stuttered, noticing that the once white wrap around my neck was tinted pink and red in multiple spots. "Right." I said, removing my hand from his shoulder. I hadn't meant to keep it on there for that long. "Let's go then." He stood up, and I did as well, only to come tumbling down. Guess I wasn't ready to walk after what happened. "You alright?" I suddenly noticed my position-I had fallen into Hero again, just as I did when we were teleporting. I looked up at him and he grinned, gaining back his signature confidence. "Let's just go, you idiot." I said, my face heating up. He pushed me upwards and helped me stand until I gained individual balance. "I've got it." I said, taking a step. I had to hold onto the bed post for most of the walk to the door. He'd support me every now and then, but eventually I made my way down to the bathroom. "Okay, I think the gauze and stuff is in here." The Pasta said, opening a cabinet. He rummaged through a few things, and eventually pulled out cotton, bandage wrap, and a cloth. He began to take of the wrap I had on, washing the cut and recovering it with fresh gauze and bandage. I didn't realize how deep and sensitive it was until the cloth it the wound. "Alright." He said, putting tape over the cover to keep it in place. "That should be good for now." He lightly patted taped area. "Thank you." I spoke quietly, unsure of what to say. "Downstairs?" He asked, noting the fact that I've been asleep for a few hours by now, and that the others would be worried. "Hai." He gave me a confused look, but took what I had said as a yes. Good thing it was. Not sure of what to say, he walked me out, still knowing that I could easy fall again. We were immediately swarmed once we got downstairs.

_That romance-ish scene was for you guis, I'm bad at writing gushy stuff, sorry ;u;_

_Either way, I hope you enjoyed, lovely readers! I'm going to try to get another chapter up tonight, wish me luck!_

_-Nix_


	16. Not part of story

_Something came up guys, most likely not another chapter today._

_Sorry. _


	17. Not sure what to name this

_So, I found two chapters that I thought I had posted but didn't. Sorry._

**Herobrine**

My hands shook as I put new bandages around Nix's neck. Why did she mean so much to me? "Alright." I said, finishing the bandaging. I put a piece of tape over the top part. "That should be good for now." I patted down the tape. "Thank you." Nix said quietly, shifting her glance. "Downstairs?" I asked, half chocking and afraid to speak. "Hai." She said, still a bit quietly. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I took it as a yes and led her out to the hall, she was still having a little trouble walking. "Be careful here." I said as me started to walk down the steps. The second we hit the last step we were swarmed. "Fuck! Guys!" I yelled trying to hold up Nix and push them off. "Isshealright?Isshebleeding?Letmeseeher!Howisshe?" Every call was muffled into one. "D-Damn it." I said under my breath. "What's with all this?" A low and dominant voice called. Everyone, including myself and Nix, froze. "Hey, Slendy's home!" Called Jeff. "I said not to call me that, please." Slenderman spoke, booming. "I'm here too!" Called a younger voice, it was Sally. "That's right Sally, how many people did you get last night?" Ben asked. The whole group had began to back off Nix. Sally and Ben sparked up a conversation, talking about things from killing to dolls. I had to say, Ben could be good with kids when he wanted too. "Who is this Mortal?" Slender asked me. I didn't even notice he had gotten closer. "This is Nix," I said, pulling her closer to me. "She's a friend." "She's a mortal." "She's _visiting_." "She's a _mortal._" We fought back and forth, until Nix spoke up. "-I can leave, . I'm sorry that I've caused any problems." She said fidgeting" I tightened my grip on her, and spoke before Slender could: "You're not leaving, Nix. You can stay as long as you want to." I looked up at Slender. He had no actual face, but I could sense a glare. "Who's that?" Sally said, tugging on Ben's shirt and pointing at Nix. "That's Nix, she's gonna stay with us for a while, right Slendy?" There was silence. "Yes." It was settled. "She will be staying as long as she pleases." Sally store Nix down for a moment. "She's like a princess!" She cried, sprinting over to Nix, hugging her waist. Nix put a hand on her head. "She has long, pretty hair like in the stories!" Sally laughed. "R-Right." Nix stuttered. Everyone was staring at her, even Slenderman, a bit surprised. "Can we play?" Sally asked, looking up at Nix. "S-Sure," There was a slight pause. "Sally, of course we can play." The young Pasta grinned. "We can be princesses, and Ben can be the Prince!" I heard Ben whine. "But I have a video game tourname-" Jeff had hit him in the gut. "I'll play Sally." Ben said, holding his stomach yet again. "As long as I'm Nix's Prince~" He said, making my eye twitch. "Eww, are you dating?" Sally said, sticking out her tongue. "NO." I couldn't tell who said it louder, me or Nix. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air for a bit, and it felt like a thousand weights were sitting on me. I tried to speak, but couldn't. Slender broke the silence for me. "Ah, and I have to ask, why was the living room a mess?" He questioned, looking around. "Zalgo came." Jeff started. Slender looked at him, in a bit of shock. "Nix through nail clippers in his eye." Jeff said, gleaming. "Hm. Did she now." There was a short silence. "It was in our defense! Zalgo was trying to attack us again." Ben spoke up, with actual concern in his voice. "I see." Slender spoke sternly. "I'll explain later, lets just relax for now." I spoke up. Sally took Nix's hand. "Let's play in my room! You too Ben!" She smiled. "Alright, Sally." She said. The suddenly held her head and closed her eyes, almost falling over. "N-" I started to reach for her, but stopped when she stood up normally, seemingly fine. "Did you..?" She looked over at me, whispering. I mouthed to "Ignore it" and the nodded, then headed off to Sally's room, dragged along by the Pasta. Ben soon followed. I looked up at Slenderman, only to realize that he had gone off somewhere. Only Jeff, Masky, and E.J., who had not been talking, remained. "I'm going to go." I said, heading back up the stairs. Once I got back to my room, I grabbed my guitar and strummed a few chords momentarily, then began to play an actual tune. Slender wasn't too fond of Nix, I could tell that, but I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

_Not much to say, see you. -Nix_


	18. Not sure what to call this either

_Second chapter I had found. _

_Enjoy the chapter, lovely readers~!_

**Nix**

"Put this on!" Sally help a paper crown. "Alright." I said, placing it on my head. She ran over to where Ben was and gave him a different crown.

Sally's room was a stereotypical little girls'. Pink walls with a dotted bedspread, also Pink. "This is the castle!" Sally stood on the bed. "Nix goes on this side, and Ben goes on this one. "You have to bow when you talk to me!" She commanded. "Yes, your Highness." Ben and I spoke at the same time. "You can only leave your throne's if I tell you to! Okay, and..start!" Sally plopped on the bed, holding a small bear. I wasn't to sure of what to do-I never played princess as a kid, really. "Your majesty." I stood up and bowed to Sally. "Pause!" Sally yelled. "You're a girl Nix, your curtsy." Wasn't that when you picked up your skirt? "I'm wearing pants," I muttered. "It's pretend." Sally said. She pointed to herself. "Imagine that I am in a pretty long dress. You're in a dress too, and Ben is in Prince clothes." I inwardly laughed. "You both have to imagine!" She said excitedly. Ben spoke up. "Can I imagine Nix in something else, Sally?" He asked, giving me a perverted smile. "No." She replied. "Game-unpaused!" "Queen Sally, I have a request." I said, standing, this time pulling up an imaginary skirt. "Yes?" "Can we send Prince Ben to the dungeon? He's been a bad boy." Sally's eyebrows raised. "What did he do?" She asked, looking at Ben. I had to come up with something. "He's been trying to steal something from me!" I said dramatically. Sally gasped, and scrunched her eye at me as an attempt to wink. I winked back. "Prince Ben! Is this true!?" She asked. "Why yes, it is." Ben stood. "What were you trying to steal?" Sally asked. "Her virginity." There was a long pause, and I balled my fists. "Queen Sally, may I go over and see Prince Ben?" Sally looked back at me. "Yes, you may go." She stated formally. "Thank you, your highness." I walked over to Ben, and punched him dead in the eyes. He completely fell over. "What, you're not a virgin?" He said, grinning. I kicked him again, and Sally laughed. "Beat up Prince Ben!" She shouted, and jumped off the bed, landing on his chest. She began to beat him, not actually hurting him, with her fists. "Ow, Queen Sally! That's not like royalty!" He shouted. "Game paused!" She yelled, continuing to hit him. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Okay, that's enough Sally." I said, lifting her off of Ben. "I'm hungry, can we go downstairs now?" Sally asked, looking at Ben and I. "Sure Sally, let's go." Ben said, scooping her up. Together he headed downstairs.

_That was the quickest chapter I've ever written. About only 7 minutes? Geez. Well, anyway- Sayanora! -Nix_


	19. Arguments

_Hello, lovely readers, here I am with another chapter!_

_Sorry it took a while to make, my mom had booked my entire week with stuff (that I didn't know about :/), so I may be a bit short to update, sorry, but enjoy the chapter!_

**Herobrine**

"So Zalgo came, and tried to kill everyone as usual." I began to explain to Slender in the dining room. I told about what had happened, who had gotten hit, everything of that sort. "I see." He said as I finished. He clasped his hands together. "Listen to me Herobrine." Slenderman spoke sternly. "I can tell that you care for this mortal, but it is in-just, and I do not want her in my residence for long. Do you understand me?" There was a pause, and silence floating through the room. I only glared. "I know it seems unfair, but I have my reasons." He spoke again. "And these are..?" I at least wanted ONE good reason. "Confidential." I stood out of my chair. "That's crap!" I shouted at him, now angered. "You tell me that I can't care about someone, even have her in same house and you can't give me a reason?" Slender just sat there. "This is bullshit, and you're supposed to be our leader. You're supposed to listen to us too. Don't be a tyrant, Slender. This isn't your house, it's _ours._" I could sense anger as Slenderman stood up. "Listen to me you little brat, you're overreacting I'll tell you that right now. You need to get over yourself and realize that she can't be here. She's a mortal, this isn't a place for her, she cannot stay forever. I'm no tyrant. I'm stating what must be done for your own, the Pasta's own sake. She's a danger, you don't realize what's going to happen." "Then tell me damn it! Tell me why, and maybe if it's a fucking good reason I'll agree with you, but right now I'm not!" I slammed a fist onto the table. "You've already said she would be staying for now, and you're not one to go back on your word are you_ Slendy you son of a bitch?"_ There was no response for him. "I spit at your name, damn you. Make some sense." I walked off to my room. A few seconds later I heard footsteps following me, but I figured it was just Jeff. "Go away." I said, shutting the door behind me, closing off the follower. There was silence, then a soft knock on my door. "Hero.." It was quiet, but recognizable. She hadn't- I slowly opened the door, to find Nix looking at the ground, not moving. She began to look up at me, her face red. "I'm sorry." She muttered, sounding afraid. "No, come here." I pulled her into a hug. "You haven't done anything, don't apologize." She shifted for a moment. "But I'm the reason he..I don't want him to get upset with you because of me." I held her tighter. "Don't worry about me. It's all going to be fine." We just stood in the doorway for a while, silent. "I can go home.." Nix muttered into my shirt. "You're only going home if you want to." "I-I'm fine with leaving if I need-" "You're only going home if you want to." She fell silent. "Ok." She whispered, settling. "I'll stay."

_EHEHHH. I'M BAD AT THIS. _

_I truly can't write romantic parts, I'm sorry_

_Things you need to do-_

_If you watch/ have seen Sword Art Online, watch this- watch?v=CydVG3qZJqc_

_WATCH THE 80's MOVIE. "The Princess Bride." It's amusing, and there will be references to it in the story._

_Hello, my name is Imigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die._

_I want my father back, you son of a bitch._

_Enjoy your day! -Nix_

_(I will not be able to update for the next few days, I'm going somewhere, sorry!)_


	20. Decisions

_Ehehhh.. I feel so lazyyy. I'm going to try to make a decent chapter though, wish me luck. Enjoy, lovely readers!_

_Actually. I'm really tired. Ehennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_Are you serious. Are you kidding me. I fell asleep on the N key._

_.._

_I'm gonna just-_

_/sits in a corner for a day_

_Okay. Sorry. I'll try to write now._

**Nix**

"I'll stay." We stood there for a long moment, embracing. He shifted, causing my eyes to gaze up at him. It was like when we had just met, only he hadn't just arrived through my computer screen at home. Home, crap. "What about my parents?" Herobrine looked down at me. "That's what I should be asking you, Nix. If you stay here, for however long, your family will notice and most likely take action to finding you." I thought for a moment. "What're the chances of them finding me, a rescue squad or the police." Hero gave a small smile. "Little to none." He said. "We're in Minnesota. Wait what. "You teleported to another state?" His smile grew, signaling yes. "W-How!? How long did that take?" Herobrine shrugged. "A while. A day maybe?" I felt my eye twitch. Has it already been a day? "Y-What! You said teleporting takes energy!" He patted my head. "Silly, of course it does. I'd stop and rest of course, I even passed out a few times." There was a pause. "Hey! You made fun of me for fainting that time!" By now his faced had returned to a casual look, but his ridiculous grin soon returned. "It's to easy though." He said, causing me to fake pout. "Oh c'mon." He laughed. The air suddenly became tight again. "So, your decision." There was silence. I was trying to put logic into this. "As I originally said, I'll stay." He looked down at me, almost surprised. "I've already been gone for a day anyways, haven't I?" I nervously laughed. "Hai." He said, daring to smile. I guess he'd caught onto Japanese. "You can stay in my room, I'll take care of everything." Damn it, he had read my thoughts again. "I can sleep on the couch," "No." He immediately objected. "You'll be fine in my room." I felt my face grow warm. Damn blood cells, why now? "Okay." I nervously fiddled with my fingers. At least I had managed to stay in English.

_SO. FRIKKIN. TIRED._

_I'm sorry this failed, and if you didn't know what she meant by "Damn blood cells, why now?", here's a little Science lesson._

_-Blush is actually caused by blood/blood cells, when blood flushes to your face, causing your skin to appear red and heat up (blood is warm)_

_Tehe, I hope you enjoyed. It's only 7, and I'm about to pass out. Bia!_

_-Nix_


	21. As you wish

_Okay, guys. I feel like I haven't updated enough._

_-I've been busy_

_-I've been really tired lately and I don't know why_

_-My school sucks and gives work over winter break_

_-I'm lazy_

_So yeah. Sorry. I'll try to update more._

_Oh, and, I'm going somewhere tomorrow, so most likely no updates._

_Sorry! ^^;_

**Nix**

**~Le next day. *Yey time skips**

Hero's clothes were big. His shirt may as well be a dress- a long one too. "Are you sure you're alright with me wearing your clothes?" I looked at Herobrine, who was fiddling with his guitar. Funny, I hadn't noticed he had one until now. "Nix, please. It's fine, I don't think we can just waltz into your house and get clothes anyway." He had a point. "Alright. Are you sure you're fine with me in your pants..?" I nervously asked, causing him no momentarily pause. Honestly I wasn't sure if I was alright with it myself. "As long as you are." He went back to his guitar, not making eye contact. I had another question, but don't wan't to bug him. "There's belts over there." Hero pointed at his dresser. I waslked over and chose a random one, having no preference. "I'll um-" I stepped into the closet, which was surprisingly big. I then proceeded to change, looping the belt. God, the pants are really big on my ankles. I laughed to myself, thinking about 70's bell bottoms. I took a hair tie off my wrist, revealing a red mark, and tied the back of the shirt to the side, shortening it. "Okay." I said, stepping out of the closet. Herobrine looked up at me, he had set his guitar down. he gave a small laugh, putting me into a neck hold. "You're so cute in my clothes." He teased, rubbing my head. "Eh-Oi!" I elbowed his gut, and he released leisurely. "I'm not going down at an elbowing, Little Nix." I took a few steps back. "Is that a challenge?" I sarcastically said. Hero got into a battle stance. I smiled, getting into a stance myself, and holding an imaginary sword. "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die." I said, putting on a cheesy Spanish accent. Hero cocked his head. I guess he hadn't seen the movie. He ran at me, and I charged at him, grinning.

_About an hour later_

"No-Fuck!" I shouted, attempting to escape Herobrine's grasp. "Tehe~" He teased, having me yet again in a neck hold. My then thought it would be funny the to tickle my thy. I desperately squirmed and thrashed, trying to get away, cursing at him between breaths. He only laughed. He continued to do so, laughing at my attempts to escape until the door barged open. "The hell is this?" Jeff looked at us, confused. "We were just fighting, nothing really." Hero spoke casually. "That's it? God, it sounded like rape." Silence. I felt my eye twitch. Hero's arms tensed. "Jeff." I spoke softly. "I will slit your throat with your own knife." Jeff smiled. "Well then. I'll have death by a good blade." He brought out his knife and twirled it. "Ah, dinner's ready by the way." The pasta began to leave the doorway and head downstairs. "Okay." Herobrine released me, allowing me to breath. "This isn't over! I seek vengeance!" I dramatically pointed at Hero. He patted my head. "Yeah yeah, alright." He said, messing up my hair. I lightly pushed him, then made my way downstairs.

_One dinner later o3o_

I yawned, walking back into Herobrine's room. He stretched as well, sitting on his bed. There was silence, and I silently began to creep over to Hero behind his back. I attempted to jump him, only to be turned and tackled myself. "Nice try, Little Nix." Hero had me pinned to the bed, grinning. "Damn it. Stop being so ninja-ey." I complained. Herobrine smirked and sat up, getting off of me. "As you wish."

_DONE. I'M DONE, FINALLY. _

_I'M GOING TO BED._

_And, as I said, there are going to be references to "The Princess Bride." There were two in there, obvious ones. _

_Hope you enjoyed, lovely readers!_

_-Nix_


	22. My apologies AN

Hey, Nix here. This isn't part of the story, but it's an important note.  
You may or may not of noticed how I have been dead for a long time, am I am really, truly sorry.  
I love you guys so much, and I do get upset thinking about how I can't update at times.  
I'm sorry, but there's a lot going on right now, I won't be able to update for a while longer.

1- My parents have been arguing a lot recently, talking about divorce and moving out. They've always complained about my internet use, so I feel I'm the cause of the arguments and stress. There's one reason.

2- College, my future. Sadly, I can't be paid and get a living off of writing fan fictions. At least not in this day & age. I've found a few select colleges, but I've been reading through there majors and requirements. I guess that's been stressing me out. It's sad though, I'm fretting over my future so much, I flip when I get an SAT sample question wrong. I'm 12.

3- Minor depression? I wouldn't go as far to say that, but I haven't been upbeat and happy in a while. It's nothing much, I think my brain is just being stupid.

That's pretty much it. Again, I really am sorry and apologize for my inactivity. God, I feel like I've failed you all. n  
I'll work it out though, maybe when the whole parent thing settles down.

Either way, I hope to see you soon guys. Love you.  
-Nix


	23. Swiss Cheese (Didn't know what to name)

_I was stupid to go neglecting you guys because of life. Sorry, I'm going to try to get back on my feet with this ;w;  
Love you all x3_

**Nix**

"Herroooo." I pulled the blankets off of Herobrine's face, forcing sunlight to blind him. "God damnit Nix." He said rolling over, attempting to pull the blankets back over his head. "Nope." I pulled them off again. "You're getting up." He rolled back again to face me, almost hitting me in the process. "Whyyyy.." He pretended to whine. "Because," I poked his forehead. "It's freaking 3 in the afternoon and you need to get off your arse." He sighed. "Fineee.." He began to sit up, but suddenly pulled me onto the bed, forcing my face into a pillow. "W-HEY!" I let out a muffled scream. He laughed, pushing my head down, making his grasp unescapable. He released about 2 minutes later after my spazzms. "Thanks for getting me up." He laughed, leaving to take a shower. I then threw a pillow at him. "Oh-" He gave me the most serious look one could imagine. "You're getting it."

~*~

"GOD DAMNIT." Hero shouted, holding his crotch. "Don't try to rape me with pillows. Not while you're wet anyway." I said, throwing a towel at him. "And puts some pants on." He stood up. "You're_ in my pants, Nix." _Stifled laughter could be heard from outside the door. We both simply store at it for a moment, then I sighed and stood up, walking over to the sounds. I then glanced at Herobrine, giving him an evil smirk. he winked, showing he understood. "AH, HEROBRINE, NOT SO HARD." The laughter stopped. "GOD DAMN IT NIX, YOU'RE SO SMALL." Silence. "YES, RIGHT THERE YOU SICK FUCK." Now we were the ones holding in laughter. "DAMNIT, NIX." My face was completely red, holding in breath. "SAY MY NAME. SAY IT YOU WHORE." "HERO-" "LOUDER." "HERO-" "LOUDER." "HEROBRINE." We then let things fall silent. The door slammed open, revealing a scared and surprised Ben and Jeff. "What the fu-" We let out our laughter, their reaction was pricleess. "GOD DAMN IT HEROBRINE." Jeff man-tackled Hero, pounding him, Hero fighting back. Ben just stood there, trying to configure what had happened. He then smirked at me. "Good job, you had us." He came over and playfully shoved me, and I punched him in the gut. "Oww, that was a joke." He said, momentarily holding his abdimen. "I know, but you deserved it for spying on us." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever." There was a call from downstairs. Dinner was ready. 


	24. Salad bowl

NIX I walked downstairs with Herobrine, still laughing about what we had done. "You're an idiot." He said, elbowing me. "I know, I choose to embrace it." I gave him an idiotic grin, and he somewhat looked away from me. "Hm..?" He shook his head, still somewhat smiling. "Alright.." I said, somewhat dissapointed. Why wouldn't he talk? We sat down, and I sarcastically smiled at Jeff. "Dinner." Slenderman place a bowl of pasta and salad on the table, and almost immdeiatly all the pasta was gone. "Heh." I took some salad and began to eat, just becoming aware of my hunger. It almost felt like someone was looking at me, staring. I glanced around, ad everyone seemed focused on their food. I silently shuddered, but somehow managed to catch the attention of Herobrine. He gave me a concerned look. "You ok Nix?" He spoke through a mouthfull of noodles. "Oh, I'm fine." I shoved a napkin into his face, and it somehow stuck there for a few seconds. He took it off and gave me a look saying; 'I'm getting sarcastic vengence, dummy.' I only idiotically smiled-again. I continued to eat. Was I getting nauseous? I held my head. It felt like I had a bit off a fever.. My vision started getting blurry and shifted, as if I was falling. "Herob-" My face was in the salad bowl. 


End file.
